Software applications may be installed on a user's computer and/or other computing devices such as mobile PDAs, cell phones, etc., without the user fully understanding the ramifications of such installations. Oftentimes a user may not be aware that an application is being installed on his/her device. Hidden application installations are sometimes done for legitimate reasons, for example, to make things simpler for the user while adding desired capabilities or features. Unfortunately, this may have severe security implications since critical security protection mechanisms (e.g., firewalls and anti-virus/spyware/malware programs) need to block the activities of unauthorized applications in order to protect the user from harm. Hackers often install applications on user devices without the user's knowledge thereof in order to misuse the user's computer and obtain private data.
Accordingly, there is a need to be able to identify legitimate applications from unauthorized applications, and to be able to give users more control over application installations, if they desire such control, and in any case to help prevent any installation of unauthorized applications.